100 Chances
by justfae
Summary: Responding to the 100 themes challenge. UsaMamo
1. Karma

Weren't you the one that said, that you don't want me anymore.  
And how you need your space, and give the keys back to your door.  
And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me.  
But still you said that love was gone, and that I had to leave.

'_You listened to that stupid dream and threw me away so carelessly, as if it was so easy to give me up. You left me crying and in the brick of death, wasn't it enough to make you understand… with our without you I'd still be dead."_

Now you, talkin bout a family  
Now you, sayin I complete your dream  
Now you, sayin I'm your everything  
You confusin me  
What you say to me  
Don't play with me  
Don't play with me.

'_Now you come with the whole Chibi-Usa excuse, how you love her and want her, and that you need me, that the dream was a test…well you didn't pass it. You left me. I died. You cant bring me back to life.' _

Cause what goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
Now who's cryin, desirin to come back to me  
What goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
Now who's cryin, desiring to come back?

'_I remember when you laughed when I told you I did believe in karma… who's laughing now? Finally when I got over you, you come back in the same state I was in, and pretend as If im going to take you back the minute you appear. I've had enough'_

I remember when  
I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you  
Til 3 o'clock in the morn  
And when you came home, you'd always have some sorry excuse.

'_All those late nights, studying, being with other people, away from me.. not bearing to see me… Its hurts, Mamo-chan, it does'_

And explainin to me, like I'm just some kinda fool  
I sacrifice the things I want to and do things for you  
But when it's time to do for me, you never come through

'_Im not stupid Mamo-chan. I do understand. I can do stuff by myself. Im not a child. When will you realize that? We cant have a child until you realize im not one anymore.'_

Now you, wanna be a bond of me  
Now you, have so much to say to me  
Now you, wanna make time for me  
What you do to me.

'_Now you want to strengthen our bond. Our precious bond you already cut. The pieces cant be taped together again. You didn't want to talk me.. and now you tell me things I don't want to hear. Please, don't waste your time.'_

You confusin me  
Don't play with me  
Don't play with me.

'_I've had it Mamoru-san'_

It's called Karma baby.

'But I will always love you, and I cant let you go.' Sigh.


	2. Chocolate

Words: 263  
Theme: Chocolate

The arcade door bell rang as I quickly yet carefully turned my head in search of my bunny. Let's see… brown hair, carrying a book... definitely not my Usako. Sigh.

It's been four days since she hasn't come! What's wrong with her! Doesn't she know that some people simply can't live without her coming here everyday!

The door was opened again for a breeze of cold air entered the arcade. What's the point? She hasn't been here for days. What are the chances? Still, I turn my head to find two meatballs getting closer to me... She's HERE!

Trying to control my excitement I turn around quickly so she doesn't find out I was looking for her. She and her I'm-full-of-rainbows-and bunnies aura sat next to me in the counter and asks for a vanilla milkshake.

….wait a minute… VANILLA!

As it seems, this had shocked the hell out of Motoki as well, who fortunately asked her why vanilla as I leaned closer to hear better.

"Oh, that. I just got tired of chocolate. I didn't came these days to save money and buy a chocolate bar that was a bit more expensive and as I walked home with my chocolate, I saw a little boy crying in the park so I gave it to him… As it seems, I kinda gave up on chocolate for a while"

Oh, my sweet and caring Usako… always thinking about everyone else. If chocolate was keeping her from coming here…then I guess Ill have to fix that….

Everyday since, Usagi found a different type of chocolate on her doorstep every morning.


	3. binding our future

Theme: Masks

The mask  
That hides your features  
The harshness  
That lies upon our future  
The love  
That will perish all  
The hope  
That'll you'll catch me as I fall  
The fate  
That brought us together  
The time  
that will be forever  
the truth  
you haven't give me yet  
as that white mask  
still hides your face.


	4. Short Skirt Genie

**#5 Short Skirt**

**Words: 70**

I watched as she ran away from me again. Desperately trying to fight the youma. I was in a trance, watching her extremely short skirt flutter around her as she ran from one side of the park to the other. Those creamy never ending legs, those tiny feet and that tiny skirt that keeps teasing him as she moves.

The skirt stopped. My cue into saving my favorite heroine.

**#93 Genie**

**Words: 286**

He entered the party, which was clearly going to be as boring as the thousand before he had been to that night, besides Halloween was just another night in which he had to do business and show his sponsors he was actually human.

As he went to get some punch, a golden meatball called his attention. He just HAD to get to her. As he approached his favorite little someone with an instant smile on his face, he got closer and noticed what she was wearing, or rather, what she wasn't. She had a pink bra-like top with a dark red jacket, which wasn't really a jacket for it was a long way up her belly and sleeveless. On her other half, a pink panty with a transparent silk covering the rest of her legs.

Mamoru stared at her in awe, and noticed every other guy in the room was doing the same, but not with the same intentions. As he got even closer, he saw the tears forming in her eyes, clearly, she didn't like all the attention.

"What are you supposed to be, Odango?" whispered Mamoru as she suddenly felt a wave of warmth and protection.

"A genie" she responded, still a little shaken by all the guy's stares.

"Well, can I make my three wishes?"

"You're supposed to save the genie before getting your wishes" replied "Odango" as Mamoru took off his cape and tux jacket and wrapped it around her, covering her from all the predator's eyes.

"I think I just did."


	5. Not Lavender

Theme:Hair

"It's NOT lavender. My precious, silky hair is NOT lavender, whatever it is, its NOT lavender", exclaimed a very angry Mamoru….  
….  
….  
…  
"Its lavender, Mamoru-san" said Ami  
"Definitely lavender" said Rei.  
"MmmHmm" said Minako as she ruffled his hair.  
"Ahh boo, little Mamoru-chan had lavender hair" said Lita as she pinched his cheeks, "honestly, it makes you look younger, like a lil boy"

"ITS NOT LAVENDER" yelled Mamoru

"Then what color is it? It certainly isn't pink" said Minako

"Its umm..well, ahh.. you see.. its.. I don't know! I was supposed to get a simple hair cut, and the crazy green-haired woman (hint hint: Pluto lol) gave me this!" proclaimed Mamoru. " Argh, what am I going to do about it?"

At that same moment, Usagi entered the arcade and noticed all the girls where around a certain lavender-haired guy.. 'Hmm..I wonder who's that?'

As she approached the guy, she was quite shocked when she found of the 'cute guy with the hot hair color' was non other than.. " MAMORU- BAKA!"

"Oh no.. here it goes" muttered Mamoru. 'Prepare yourself for the love of your life to laugh at your face'

"You kinda look hot with that hair color"said Usagi as she went towards Motoki to get a chocolate milkshake.

Four gaping girls and a foolishly grinning Mamoru stared at Usagi as she happily slurped on her milkshake.

'Maybe it is lavender.'


	6. Blue eyes

Theme: Blue Eyes  
(Btw...the first letters make Your Blue Eyes)

Yearning for you to open your eyes  
On every morning as you lie in bed  
Under a pool of blankets I mentally cry  
Resting you are as my mind fades

Burning through me is your gaze  
Lullabies you sing to make me sleep again  
Unresting eyes of mine pretend to fade  
Eyes that hide again, not foreign

Every morning I get to see  
Yearningly stare at the ocean blue  
Eyes so deep and pretty as yours  
So innocent so pure so you.


End file.
